Ah la famille !
by Enais66
Summary: Il est temps pour Harry de passer aux aveux. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour il va faire son coming out devant toute la famille Weasley.


**Auteur :** Enais66 (anciennement Omb66)

**Correction :** Didi Gemini (en grand merci pour ça)

**Résumé :** Il est temps pour Harry de passer aux aveux. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour il va faire son coming out devant toute la famille Weasley.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Je sais que ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que je n'ai rien publié, je m'en excuse, comme toujours c'est le manque d'inspiration de motivation...Mais ça y est j'ai décidé de me reprendre en mains et de revenir avec de nouveaux écris. Alors je vous offre ce One-Shot en guise de retour. Je l'ai écris il y à quelques mois, ce n'est pas un chez d'oeuvre loin de là, mais ça m'a fait passer le temps, alors j'espère que vous aussi vous passerez un bon moment à le lire. Ensuite, j'ai une nouvelle fiction en cour d'écriture, mais je n'ai pas suffisamment d'avance pour la publier alors il va falloir prendre son mal en patience car je compte commencer à la publier cet été.

Sur ces quelques mots je vous laisse à votre lecture, surtout que je pense que peu de lecteur lise l'avant propos.

* * *

Ah la famille !!!

-Tu sais mon amour, je pense que je vais leur dire.

-Tu vas dire quoi ? A qui ?

-Ben... Pour nous... aux Weasley...

-Mais...mais... Tu peux pas leur dire, tu sais je tiens encore à la vie, et à la tienne aussi. Et puis tu sais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils survivent tous au choc.

-C'est ma famille, je veux plus leurs mentir. J'en peux plus. Et puis tu sais bien comment ils sont...

-Oui je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de leur mentir et de faire comme si tu étais toujours célibataire, mais quand même... tu ne peux pas leur dire ça... Tu devrais peut-être commencer par quelque chose de moins... choquant ?

-Ce week-end on a exceptionnellement eu le droit de rentrer pour l'anniversaire de Bill. Je leur dirai à ce moment-là. Et puis ils seront tous là.

-Tu fais comme tu le sens, mon cœur, mais réfléchis bien quand même, après tu pourras plus changer d'avis.

-C'est tout réfléchi, je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser dans la grande salle en plein milieu du repas... Je veux pouvoir te serrer de toutes mes forces dans mes bras après un match de quidditch... J'en ai marre de devoir attendre qu'on soit seul.

-Moi aussi je veux pouvoir faire tout ça, mais réfléchis bien quand même, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, on ne pourra plus revenir sur nos pas. Mais quoi que tu choisisses je te suivrai, tu le sais, je te soutiendrai du mieux que je peux.

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent, leurs langues se caressent avec toute la douceur dont ils sont capables. Une main passe derrière la nuque de l'autre, alors que des bras enserrent une taille pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre leurs corps. Bien que leur baiser qui soit chaste au début, il devient de plus en plus passionnel et bientôt les respirations saccadés et les gémissements remplirent la pièce.

***

On est tous assis autour de la table des Weasley, je suis coincé entre Fred d'un côté et Ron de l'autre. En face de moi, Hermione et Ginny rigolent d'une blague des jumeaux. Moi ça fait un petit moment déjà que je n'écoute plus. Les phrases tournent et retournent dans ma tête, c'est aujourd'hui que je dois tout avouer. Je ne peux plus reculer, je me le suis promis, je lui ai aussi promis. Mais bon comment vont-il réagir à tout ça ? Maintenant que je ne peux plus reculer, je me rends compte de l'ampleur des choses. Ils sont ma seule famille, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'ils n'acceptent pas ce que je suis ?

-Harry ! HARRY ! Mais tu m'écoutes oui ?

-Oh ! Euh... Désolé Ron, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Ils me regardent tous maintenant, Fred et Georges rigolent ouvertement de moi, alors que Molly, Ginny et Hermione ont un regard soucieux.

-Tu pensais à quoi Harry ?

-Euh... Je...euh...

Je pense que cette fois c'est le moment, ma meilleure amie à posé la question fatidique, je n'aurai plus d'occasion aussi belle de tout leur dire avant un moment.

-Ben, en fait j'ai un truc à vous dire.

-Oh tout ça a l'air un peu trop sérieux Harry, tu devrais te détendre un peu.

Je fusille le jumeau qui a dit ça du regard avant de reprendre la parole.

-Alors voilà, il fallait que vous sachiez que je suis pas comme tout le monde, je...

-Mais enfin Harry, on sait bien que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. Tu es le survivant, tu dois sauver le monde sorcier, tout le monde le sais. Tu as déjà oublié ?

Je ne m'énerve pas, n'oublions pas que je les adore, je ne dois les étrangler, surtout pas. Je les fusille juste une fois de plus du regard, avant de reprendre mon discours déjà bancal sans leurs remarques incessantes.

-C'est pas ça c'est...juste que...ben... c'est pas facile à dire. Mais vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas grave...enfin...c'est que...euh...pas courant, et euh...

-Bon Harry tu accouches oui ? Ou on va devoir venir te tirer les Scrout à pétard du nez nous même ?

-Je suis GAY ! Voilà ! Ça vous va ? Vous êtes contents ?

Un grand silence accueille ma déclaration, tous les regards se tournent vers moi, avec de gros yeux rond.

-Ron ou Percy ?

-Ron...mais faut aussi surveiller Ginny.

Je me tourne vers les jumeaux, car leurs propos semblent assez obscurs après ma déclaration. Un bruit de chaise m'empêche de leur demander ce qu'ils font. Je vois Ron quitter la pièce brusquement, suivi de près par Ginny. C'est là que je comprends que les doubles Weasley faisaient des pronostics pour leurs paries. Hermione me lance un regard désolé et se dépêche de les suivre.

Ils quittent tous la table à leur suite, Charlie me pause la main sur l'épaule pour me rassurer, quand il passe derrière moi, alors que Bill me souffle de ne pas m'inquiéter que tout va s'arranger. Moi je l'espère en tout cas. En sortant de la pièce Fred et Georges me lance :

-T'en fais pas Harry, nous on s'en fout avec qui tu couches...

-...Tant que c'est ton choix, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je leur fait un timide sourire, ils ne peuvent pas savoir à quel point ce qu'ils me disent me fait chaud au cœur.

Je me retrouve seul avec Molly, alors que Mr Weasley sort de la pièce en me lançant un regard totalement neutre qui me fend le cœur.

La mère des rouquins se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras, alors que je suis sur le point de pleurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je vais leur faire entendre raison, moi. Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, pour ça, tu n'as pas choisi, ils vont finir par le comprendre. Tu fais partie de notre famille, c'est pas le fait que tu n'aimes pas les filles qui va changer quelque chose.

Mrs Weasley me frictionne le dos alors que j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me laisser aller dans ces bras à pleurer. Mais je ne le fais pas, je reste fort. Une fois l'étreinte brisée, elle me laisse seul dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle va rejoindre les autres.

***

Tous les Weasley en compagnie de la jeune Granger sont maintenant réunis dans le salon du Terrier. La plupart sont encore sous le choc de l'annonce.

-Gay... Harry gay ? Impossible...

-Mais enfin Ron arrête un peut de répéter ça, ça changera rien à ce qu'il est.

-Mais... Mione, on parle de Harry, le survivant, celui qui a tué Voldemort, le modèle de tous les sorciers, il ne peut pas être gay.

-Ron a raison, Harry ne peut pas être gay, il va perdre toute sa crédibilité.

La dernière remarque d'Arthur laisse tout le monde perplexe.

-Vous vous entendez ? C'est de Harry qu'on parle là. Pas du sauveur de l'humanité, ni de l'élu ou d'un de ses multiples titres. Il n'est pas question de divulguer une seule petite information à la presse. Harry, notre frère adoptif, vient de nous révéler un secret qui lui pèse. Il ne veut pas qu'on le juge, juste qu'on l'accepte. Et rien de ce que vous direz ne pourra changer ce qu'il est, on risque de le perdre. Alors réfléchissez bien avant de lui lancer la pierre.

Le discourt de Bill laisse place au silence. Charlie hoche fermement la tête en guise d'approbation à ce qu'il vient d'être dit, les jumeaux se placent aux côtés des deux aînés, Molly avec eux. Des clans se forment dans la famille. Ron, Ginny, Percy et Arthur restent sur leur position, aucun des quatre ne veut lâcher. Harry ne doit pas, et ne peut pas être gay.

-Mais ça ne vous fait rien de penser qu'Harry puisse se faire enculer ? Ça ne vous fait rien qu'il se fasse passer dessus par des mecs ?

-RON ! Ne sois pas vulgaire, le réprimande sa mère.

-Tu ne parles pas d'une pute, mais de Harry. Il ne se fait pas passer dessus par « des mecs », il fait l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aime, corrige Charlie. Si c'était un de nous qui avait avoué être gay, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

-Mais vous êtes pas pédés, alors c'est différent.

-Non c'est pareil, et tu te trompes Ron, je suis homo. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je ne mérite plus de faire partie de la famille ?

Cet aveu fait l'effet d'une bombe dans la famille, et laissant tout le monde stupéfait, Charlie sort rejoindre Harry.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est une blague c'est ça ? Vous avez tous bien rigolé ? Maintenant c'est fini.

-Non, Ron ce n'est pas une blague. Je le savais pour Charlie depuis longtemps, mais c'est pour ça, pour ta réaction actuelle, et la tienne aussi Papa, qu'il ne vous avait rien dit. Il ne voulait pas vous perdre. J'ai essayé de le convaincre que jamais vous n'oserez être assez égoïstes pour le repousser. Je me suis trompé.

Après la réflexion de Bill, Ron et Arthur baissent la tête. Ça les touche de savoir qu'on peut leur cacher des choses importantes par peur de leurs réactions nombrilistes et stéréotypées. Ils voient les gays comme des folles, mais c'est faux, n'importe qui peut être homosexuel sans que ce soit marqué sur lui, ils en ont la preuve avec Harry et Charlie.

-Je me fiche de Charlie, il fait ce qu'il veut, avec qui il veut. Mais Harry, Harry est à moi, c'est avec moi qu'il est sorti et qu'il doit sortir. On doit se remettre ensemble bientôt, c'est à cause de la guerre qu'on ne l'était plus, maintenant plus rien ne nous empêche de nous mettre en couple.

Le ton de Ginny est désespéré, les larmes menacent de couler le long de ses joues. Bill s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

-Hé ! Petite sœur, ne te mets pas dans des états pareil, ce n'est pas ta faute, je suis sûr qu'Harry t'aime beaucoup, mais pas comme toi. Il n'a pas voulu te blesser tu sais. C'est à lui que tu devrais dire tout ça, je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait.

Ginny se libère de l'étreinte de son frère, et va rejoindre les bras rassurants de sa mère. Quelques sanglots lui échappent. Elle n'est pas prête à accepter l'évidence, plus jamais elle ne sortira avec Harry Potter.

***

-Harry ? Ça va ?

Charlie se rapproche de lui, inquiet. Le brun à la tête enfoui dans ses mains, mais son corps n'est pas secoué des spasmes caractéristiques des pleurs.

-Je...oui ça va...

-Je suis désolé de leur réaction, Bill essaie de leur faire entendre raison, mais ce n'est pas facile. Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Comme beaucoup de monde ils ont les mêmes stéréotypes en tête. Ils voient l'homo tout en rose, efféminé au possible. Je suis sur qu'ils vont finir par comprendre que tu es toujours le même, que rien n'a changé. Et puis...moi aussi je suis gay, et ils le savent maintenant. Alors merci, sans toi, je n'aurais surement jamais osé leur dire.

-Tu...tu...toi aussi ? Si je m'y attendais…

-Et moi alors, je n'aurai jamais cru que toi aussi. Qui a dit que les gays ont un radar pour se reconnaître entre eux ? Parce que chez nous, il ne marche pas.

Le rire guérit tout les mots, ça doit être vrai, parce qu'après cette remarque, les deux hommes éclatent de rire, et oublient leur problème du moment. Une fois qu'ils arrêtent, ils sont rassérénés, ils ne seront pas seuls, même s'ils ne sont pas acceptés de tous, il ne sont pas seuls, c'est l'essentiel.

-Tu crois que Ron va me pardonner ? Parce que c'est pas tout, et je ne veux pas le perdre, on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à maintenant.

-Oui il va finir par comprendre, et il n'a rien à te pardonner, tu es comme tu es, c'est à toi de le pardonner quand il comprendra ça. Et qu'est-ce que tu as encore à dire ?

-Ben...euh...je suis amoureux...je suis en couple depuis plusieurs mois, en fait depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a six mois.

-Oh ! Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu si je le connais.

-Oui tu le connais, un peu trop bien, c'est ça le problème.

-Trop bien ?

-Je sors avec Draco Malefoy...

-QUOI !

Les yeux du roux ont atteint la taille de deux soucoupes, et sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme comme celle d'un poisson, alors qu'aucun son n'en sort.

-C'est pas vrai, tu sors avec lui !

-Oui, mais tu sais il n'est pas comme vous pensez, il est si doux, et tendre, et attentionné, je suis sûr que tu l'adoreras quand tu le connaitras vraiment.

-Si tu sors avec, je suppose qu'il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça. Par contre tu devrais attendre un peu avant de lancer ta deuxième bombe, si tu veux mon avis. En tout cas je suis heureux pour toi si tu es heureux.

-Oh ! Désolé de vous déranger, si vous voulez je peux...

-Non non, Mione, viens c'est bon.

Harry sort des bras de Charlie, ce dernier l'aillant pris dans ses bras après l'avoir félicité. Hermione se rapproche d'eux, et s'installe sur une chaise qu'elle a tirée à leurs côtés.

-Tu sais Harry, je m'en doutais. Je m'étais posée la question il y a longtemps, après que tu sois sorti avec Cho. Ça avait tellement mal marché que je me l'étais demandé. Mais après il y a eu Ginny, alors je n'y ai plus pensé. Mais voilà, maintenant c'est toi qui nous le dis, je m'étais préparée à cette idée. Et tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois heureux. Que se soit une femme ou un homme qui t'apporte ce bonheur je m'en fiche. Par contre, j'irai moi-même lui botter les fesses si un homme te fait du mal. Et mes colères peuvent être terribles, ne l'oublie pas.

A la fin de son poignant discours, la jeune fille se retrouve prise dans l'étau des bras de son amie. Ils se serrent fort l'un contre l'autre, en reconnaissance d'être toujours la quoi qu'il arrive.

-On fera entendre raison à Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, et Molly a déjà remis les idées en place de son mari, tu sais à quel point elle peut faire peur. Ginny, c'est plus compliqué, c'est pas contre ton homosexualité qu'elle en a, elle ne peut pas se résoudre à te perdre, attends qu'elle revienne vers toi, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire.

-Merci Mione, merci d'être toujours là pour moi.

Ils finissent par briser leur étreinte, quand la famille Weasley au complet pénètre dans la pièce.

-Harry on est vraiment désolé de notre réaction, nous n'avons rien contre ton homosexualité, mais nous avons était très surpris de l'apprendre. Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour accepter totalement la nouvelle, mais quoi qu'il arrive tu es le bienvenu chez nous. Tu feras toujours partie de notre famille.

Les plates excuses de M Weasley sont acceptées sur le champ, par un Harry tout sourire. Et c'est contrit que le brun se résigne à leur avouer le but premier de sa visite.

-En réalité je voulais vous dire, que je suis en couple depuis six mois avec l'homme que j'aime. Nous avons décidé de nous installer ensemble à notre sortie de Poudlard.

-C'est magnifique Harry chéri, je suis heureuse pour toi. Il faudra que tu nous amènes ce charmant jeune homme à la maison le week-end prochain. J'ais envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore. Quel est son nom ?

L'enthousiasme de Mme Weasley est visible, autant que le rire qui prend Charlie alors qu'Harry se prépare à lâcher sa beuglante.

-Draco, je sors avec Draco Malefoy...

-Dr...MALEFOY !?

***

Draco saute sur le lit sans pouvoir contenir son excitation.

-Alors ? Alors qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?

-J'ai bien cru que Charlie allait mourir de rire, vraiment. Fred et Georges ont regretté de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment. Bill m'a félicité, Hermione a enfin compris pourquoi tu nous insultais plus depuis la guerre, et pourquoi tu étais même aimable. Mme Weasley en est resté pétrifiée, on aurait vraiment dit qu'on lui avait jeté un _stupéfix_. Mr Weasley est devenu rouge, on a cru qu'il allait exploser de colère, mais il est sorti furieux, je ne l'ai pas revu. Percy est parti à sa suite, je crois qu'il ne veut plus avoir affaire à moi. Ginny n'a rien dit, elle a pleuré, c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal.

-Et Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Je suis sûr que c'est mémorable.

-Il n'a pas réalisé, il est resté là sans bouger, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, comme si c'était un rêve. Puis il est tombé, il s'est évanoui.

-Ah ah ah ! Tu diras aux copies Weasley que si elles ont des photos ou souvenirs, je suis prêt à payer le prix fort pour les avoir.

Le blond est parti d'un fou rire incontrôlable, tellement incontrôlable qu'il en est à se rouler sur le lit en se tenant le ventre, sous l'œil dubitatif d'Harry. Son petit ami est irrattrapable.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ? C'est pas trop nul ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'attends avec impatience vos avis.

Et j'espère à une prochaine pas trop lointaine.

Enais


End file.
